kiss the girl han solo
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: han solo is dreaming about... kissing leia? with the help of two of her friends in han's dream he realizes that if he's gonna love her he needs to kiss the girl but will the kiss him and leia share be reality or will it just be a amazing dream songfic!


Kiss the girl

han solo was in the lunch line as everyday would go when he saw leia talking to christa which was wedge's girlfriend and her best friend winter they were laughing when han got a brilliant idea "if i'm gonna get leia to like me maybe i should ask her friends for help nobody knows her like they do" later that day han asked the two to come to the falcon they agreed knowing what he wanted form them "i need..." han started when winter interuppted "we know han you love leia and you need our help right?" he just stared a minute then asked "how'd ya know?" winter pointed to her head "uh han i have the same power as you to telepathically read your mind" "oh yeah forgot in fact i helped you get over the rouge squadrons teasing" "yep and i think we could help you to cause it's obivious you like her and she likes you to" crysta pulled out her guitar and han pulled out his

winter starts to sing

**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl**

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl

You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

when han and leia stood there together in the snow crysta whispered to han "now han kiss her!"

he leaned down and pulled her close and she allowed him to kiss her passionatly "oh han you don't know how long i've been waiting for you to do that" she said kissing him back even more passionate it was indeed the kiss he'd waited for but then it all started to get blurry as he was about to kiss her again she dissapeared he found himself getting ready to kiss his own pillow "oh kriff it was only a dream" he said to himself as he wondered would it ever happen "keep dreaming solo it may happen some day maybe not" he said to himself as he plopped back down onto his pillow it was 400 in the morning so he decided he'd try to sleep some more but still in his mind he heard winter and crysta sing...

_**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl**_

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl

You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

_may be some daY he thought to himself maybe someday very soon_


End file.
